World 8 (NSMB Wii)
World 8 is the 8th and final world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (excluding World 9) . It is filled with lava, Raining Debris and volcanoes. This is where Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr's third and final battle) are. There is a battle with Kamek, the Magikoopa who appears in the castles of all worlds, transforming things with his magic. Bowser Jr. is once again fought on an Airship (Ship). The Enemy Course is on the bridge. By avoiding the Podoboos you don't have to worry about saving Toad's life. Like in World 7 (NSMB Wii), you must have caution or you can die. The battle with Bowser is hard to explain. Follow these steps carefully (look at the Bowser pictures to figure out what to do). Bowser will breathe fireballs at Mario. If Mario hits Bowser, he loses a life and must start from the Midway Point. Mario must avoid him and hit the red switch the save a character who looks like Peach. It turns out that Peach was really Kamek in Peach's disguise. Kamek will turn Bowser into a gigantic Bowser. You must flee from the gigantic Bowser, while avoiding his fireballs. Bowser destroys walls as he moves so you must be careful. He can stomp to create hazardous waves of lava. Hopping onto numbers of floating platforms can help you. Mario will then see a big switch at the end of the room with an exclamation mark on it. Peach is above the switch. You must hit the switch causing the lava the sink along with Bowser. Peach falls down and the two go outside. Levels World 8-1 In World 8-1, Mario and the gang have to go through this volcanic level full of lava. Raining Debris fall from the sky. There are rising hot lava spouts, which block players temporarily from processing, if they don't have the Propeller Suit. Also, a cloud of hot ashes will chase the players from the left to the right. The hot ashes instantly take out the heroes on contact if they are too slow. World 8-2 This level contains more falling debris and spinning wheels on the ground. As soon as Mario and the gang enter the Warp Pipe, they end up in an underground area filled with more lava. Goombas, Grand Goombas and Paragoombas will appear many times in this level, along with Spiked Balls. The player must dodge obstacles to proceed. However, there is a secret exit; after the player passes a yellow and red Warp Pipe, they will see more Spiked Balls rolling forward slowly. Right at the ledge, if the player drops down and heads left to the wall, a secret entrance will allow him/her to enter the Warp Pipe further if they keep heading right. Once gone into the pipe, the player will see that the ground is spinning very fast. The player must keep jumping until he/she reaches the end of the level. The player must watch out for Goombas that appear on the spinning ground. Once the player gets through, he/she'll open up the secret exit to World 8-7. World 8-3 The level starts off with giant lava waves that can instanly kill the player. This level also has chained platforms and blocks that sink when one of the character's wait is added to them. The first Star Coin is located on the second chain platform near the beginning of the level. The best way for the player to obtain the Coin is to stand near the end when the lava wave is at its trough point, and wait for the platform to sink far enough to grab the Coin. The player has to quickly jump back before the lava reaches them. The second Star Coin is much more challenging to catch, since it is under a platform that is constantly hit by lava waves just after the Midway Point. The player must wait for the lava to open the entrance to the left. Then he must sprint (dash) to grab the Star Coin and exit before he touches the lava. The final Star Coin is near the level's end. The player must wait for the lava to pass its crest stage. He must then jump as he is able to enter the platform. The player can grab the Coin, but he must quickly jump onto the platform above so he isn't burned to death by the incoming lava. The player proceeds, while passing the remaining, sinking blocks and entering the green Warp Pipe at the end. On the other side of the green Warp Pipe is a Flagpole. World 8-Fortress This tower is the first level to feature Firebars. There are also moving rocks that can easily crush Mario and make him lose a life. Kamek is fought at the end. Kamek teleports often while the rocks move. His magic turns one rock into a common enemy. World 8-4 After falling down a deep tunnel, the player will have to deal with several Stone Spikes. There are Bulbers in the water which help the player see. The second part of the level is infested with Jellybeams. They are the only light source in this section of the level. For the final part, the player will have to swim upwards through some pipes that make strong water currents. After entering a Warp Pipe the exit will be close. World 8-5 This course features the screen scrolling to the side, featuring Tilt Lifts that can be moved by rotating the Wii Remote. At the start, Parabombs will descend by parachute to try to harm the player. Past the Midway Point, lava geysers and Crowbers will try to overwhelm the player. If the player isn't careful he many fall into the lava below. It is easy to run out of time on this level. World 8-6 This level features rising lava. The player will have to proceed upward quickly to avoid it. During the second part of the level, there are pendulums that help the player keep climbing. All of the Star Coins are in plain sight. Propeller Mushrooms are very common in this level. World 8-7 This level is secret, in which can only be unlocked by taking the secret path in World 8-2. This is the first and only level to feature Bonecoasters. There are a total of 5 Bonecoasters throughout the level: two in the underground section and three at the above ground section. The Bonecoaster helps players dodge the lava geysers that are shooting lava constantly from the lava. The first Star Coin is located on the second Bonecoaster, where it is barely above the lava, which the player must grab as the Bonecoaster comes out of the lava. The second Star Coin is located above two lava geysers, which the player must jump off the third Bonecoaster to grab it. The last Star Coin is found between the fourth and fifth Bonecoaster. The player must stay on the fourth Bonecoaster, grab the Coin, and jump to the fifth Bonecoaster before they touch the geyser. After the Bonecoasters, it is a short jump onto the Flagpole, which leads the player to the World 8 Airship. World 8-Ship This is the last Airship level in the game. The main enemy in the level is the Mecha-Koopa, but the biggest danger in the level are the cannons. The player must dodge a barrage of Cannonballs at one point. In the midst of a Cannonball barrage the first Star Coin is waiting to be collected, and the player must jump from flying Cannonball to flying Cannonball to get it. Throughout the level, the player must spin screws in order to keep going. At the end is the last battle against Bowser Jr. World 8-Castle For the first (out of two) rooms, there are a lot of Podoboos, which will jump out of the lava and attack the player. They can be stopped by an Ice Flower. The second room has a lot of falling platforms and sinking lava, but the platforms fall faster than the lava. In the last room, there is a big, green door leading to Bowser himself. The player needs to make sure to reach the Midway Point first before entering the final showdown against the main antagonist of the game. On the far right of this room by the door to the final battle, there is a hidden block that contains a Mushroom or Fire Flower (NSMB Wii). Bowser will breathe fireballs at Mario while Mario is reaching Mario. Touching Bowser instantly kills Mario, making him restart from the Midway Point. When Mario reaches Bowser, he has to hit the switch at the other side of Bowser to save a person who resembles Peach. Peach ends up to be Kamek in Peach's disguise. Kamek will make Bowser grow, but to his astonishment, Bowser grows too much. He spits fireballs at the player and breaks walls (or obstacles) while chasing Mario. He can also stomp and create hazardous lava waves. Eventually, after hopping on countless numbers of floating platforms, Mario will see a big switch at the end with an exclamation point (!) on it with Peach above. Mario should hit it, causing the lava to sink along with Bowser. Peach falls down and they go outside. After that, the credits (breakable blocks) roll. Enemies Introduced- *Para-bombs *Bulbers *Jellybeams *Firebars *Cannonballs *Giant Cannonballs Enemies in Enemy Course- *Four Podoboos *Six Podoboos *Nine Podoboos Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds